happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
In a Jam
In a Jam is episode number 12.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Rock, roll and death for Russell means Cuddles gets to audition for Lumpy’s band! Cuddles auditions for Lumpy's band. (DVD) Plot Cuddles has just finished decorating his bedroom with Happy Tree Band memorabilia, when an alarm clock rings. With that, Cuddles turns on his TV and watches a performance by the band, which consists of: Lumpy, Handy, and Russell. During the performance, however, Russell accidentally knocks a glass of water over on his amp, which humorously electrocutes him, and he soon disintegrates. Sniffles, the band's manager, posts flyers around the city announcing auditions for a new band member. Cuddles comes across one and becomes excited at the thought of becoming a rock star. He goes to the music store and tells Mime, the clerk, that he'd like to buy the six string guitar in the window. When Mime rings him up, however, Cuddles realizes he has no money and can't complete the transaction. Cuddles sadly walks down the street, when he comes across Nutty, who is holding a coin and has a bandage wrapped around one of his arms. Cuddles asks Nutty where he got the money, and Nutty points him to a bloodmobile parked on the side of the road. Cuddles enters and tells The Mole, who works in the mobile, that he'd like to donate some blood. At first The Mole misses Cuddles' arm with the needle, stabbing the chair and unknowingly filling the IV with chair cushioning. When The Mole readies a second blood pack, however, he hits Cuddles' arm. Unfortunately, it takes him many tries to find a vein as he stabs Cuddles' arm numerous times, moves the needle around in his arm, and even breaks a needle off in his arm. Eventually The Mole gets it right and a whimpering Cuddles sadly watches his blood flow into the IV pack. Cuddles later leaves the bloodmobile, woozy from his blood loss. He notices, however, that The Mole gave him a button that broke off from his lab coat instead of a coin. Cuddles goes back into the bloodmobile to tell to The Mole about the mix-up, who has begun sewing a coin on his lab coat where the button should be. Misunderstanding Cuddles' remark, The Mole gestures Cuddles back inside to donate more blood. After donating again, Cuddles is sickly pale and low on blood. Nevertheless, he is happy when he finally receives his money. At the auditions Cuddles runs in, hugging his new guitar, to stand in line behind Nutty. Nutty pulls out a flute-shaped lollipop and plays some notes on it before eating it, laughing, and jittering off. Next, Cro-Marmot wows the band by playing a flawless guitar riff. Cuddles is called on next and he walks to the center of the stage. Though initially impressed by his stage presence, the band cringes when Cuddles begins playing random, mismatching notes. As Cuddles strikes a note towards the end of his audition, a string on the guitar breaks, flies up, and cuts one of his eyes in half. Lumpy hires Cuddles on the spot, much to Handy and Sniffles' confusion. Lumpy's intentions become clear when the band is ready to perform, as Cuddles is now dressed up like Russell with an eye patch and pirate hat. The band begins playing and everything goes well, Cuddles seeming to have improved his playing ability. As he dances around the stage, however, the cord from his guitar to his amp gets disconnected and lets out some static. He plugs it back in, but soon realizes that his guitar isn't playing anymore. He runs over to the controls offstage and begins playing with the lights and audio. One of the switches on the control panel turns on colored lights that begin flashing onstage, confusing Sniffles and causing Handy to have a seizure. Seeing Handy shaking on the floor, Sniffles puts a pair of cymbals in Handy's mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue off, but the metal causes Handy to chip his buckteeth. Cuddles turns the flashing lights off and Handy manages to stand up, dizzy and disoriented. As Handy begins stumbling around, Cuddles briefly turns the power off, which turns off the music and the lights. When the lights come back on, we see Handy has stumbled to the edge of the stage, the cymbals still in his mouth. Sniffles tries to grab him, but without a hand to grab, Handy falls over the edge and his head is sliced in half by the cymbals. Angry, Sniffles storms over to the controls while Cuddles, now satisfied, runs back to the stage. Sniffles trips over the cord to Cuddles' guitar and flies face first into the controls, where his tongue is caught in the recording reel of the machine where the audio recording tape is. As his tongue is pulled into the machine, Sniffles struggles to pull it out, and he accidentally steps on a button which increases the tempo of the music, forcing Lumpy to strum faster. As Sniffles' tongue reaches its limit, his organs and spinal cord are slowly pulled out of his body as Sniffles lets out cries of pain. Lumpy, meanwhile, continues strumming rapidly, causing his arm to begin wearing down from the friction until it's nothing but a nub. Cuddles then jumps on stage, while offstage Sniffles' rotating organs turn up the volume of the amps. Cuddles, not knowing about the volume increase, strums his guitar once. The intense volume flings Cuddles offstage and causes Lumpy's body to burst. The Mole arrives in the bloodmobile with a cooler, ready to administer some blood to Cuddles. Unfortunately, the IV he uses is the one that has the chair cushioning in it and, despite Cuddles' screams of pain, The Mole continues administering the cushioning. Cuddles body bloats up to the size of a recliner, which The Mole proceeds to sit down and relax on. As the episode ends, The Mole pulls Cuddles' arm which makes his legs stick out like a footstool. Moral "He who pays the Piper calls the tune!" Deaths #Russell is electrocuted and disintegrates. #Handy is decapitated at jaw line when he falls off the stage with a pair of cymbals in his mouth. #Sniffles' organs and spinal cord are pulled out of his body by the recording mechanism. #Lumpy's body explodes when Cuddles strums an exceedingly loud note on his guitar. #Cuddles' body is filled with chair cushioning, crushing his organs and/or suffocating him. Injuries # When Cuddles was trying to donate blood, The Mole stuck the extraction needle in the wrong places on his arm, making his arm bleed profusely # After Cuddles donated his blood, he became pale and extremely disorientated. # Cuddles gets one of his eyes sliced in half from a broken guitar string. # Handy suffers from an epileptic seizure after seeing rapidly flashing lights and falls on the ground. # Sniffles flies face first on the control panel when he trips on Cuddles' guitar cable. # Lumpy strums his guitar so fast, his right arm wears down to a nub due to the extreme friction. Survival Rate * Amount of dead main characters: 5''' * Amount of alive main characters: '''4 * Total. 44.4% Destruction #Russell ruins an amp and guitar when he spills water on it. #The Mole injects a needle into a chair. #One of the strings on Cuddles' guitar break. Goofs #When the title appears, there was no leafing sound like other episodes do. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change several times. #There is inconsistency within auditions in the Happy Tree Band. Russell, whom they're looking to replace, played a four string instrument, indicating he was the bassist. Nonetheless, the band looks to hire a guitar player (or a flute player) as a replacement. Given that Lumpy appears to be the main auditioner, however, this may be a sign of his usual stupidity. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places several times. #This episode adds some confusion to the currency system of the Happy Tree Friends world. While Nutty uses a single coin to purchase a lollipop, Cuddles is able to use the same amount of money to purchase a brand new guitar. However, Cuddles could have done something about the other coin (the one The Mole mistook for a button) or earned more money in other ways.(It is also possible that Nutty bought other candy as well and just ate it before the audition) #Cro-Marmot plays a highly difficult guitar riff. However, his instrument has only four tuning knobs, which is more consistent with a bass guitar. #Certain parts of the music can be heard even when nobody is playing that part. For example, drums can be heard in the background while Handy is having a seizure and after he dies. (However, this may actually indicate that the Happy Tree Band uses pre-recorded music, which would explain how Handy is seemingly able to play the drums without the need for hands or drumsticks. It would also explain why Lumpy allowed Cuddles to join the band despite his poor playing ability.) #When Sniffles places the cymbals in Handy's mouth, Handy chips his buckteeth. But when he dies, his chipped buckteeth return to normal. ##Also, when Handy dies, his ears aren't visible. #Lumpy's dominant playing hand is inconsistent. He appears to be both left and right handed at the same show. However, it is possible for Lumpy to be ambidextrous. #Even though The Mole took blood out of his arm, when Cuddles looks at the button The Mole gave him, the bandage is on his wrist. #There is audible rhythm guitar in the original lineup with Russell, despite the fact that Lumpy is the only guitarist, and there is audible bass guitar in the new lineup with Cuddles, despite the fact that Cuddles isn't the bassist. #It should have been impossible for The Mole sew a coin onto a coat because the coin doesn't have holes in it. #When Cuddles is almost completely stuffed with cushioning, he still has his hat & eye patch, yet when he is recliner-shaped, these two items have vanished. #There is a picture of Lumpy singing in Cuddles' bedroom even though he plays lead guitar. #When Sniffles' organs were getting pulled out, his liver came out before his brain did. #Cuddles' eye patch cover his right eye. This was briefly swapped when he noticed his guitar was playing static. #When Cuddles is done with his second donation, he is apparently low on blood, but after he buys the guitar, he looks perfectly fine. It could be likely that sufficient time had passed for Cuddles to recover although the episode appears to have occurred in the same day. #Before Handy died, he was shown to fall off the stage on his back, but instead when he fell, he fell on his face. #Sniffles' headphones disappear when he smashes into the control panel. Though it's possible they fell off. #When Sniffles dies, his blood is red, but when Cuddles kills Lumpy, his blood is orange. #When Cuddles switches the power off, Lumpy does not seem to question the lights or the music turned off, still "playing" his guitar as if nothing happened. However, he does notice when Sniffles speeds up the song, and strums faster to match it. ##He also makes a stupid face after Handy dies, which means that he probably did not notice the loud cymbals crashing to the floor, either. #Before Lumpy's death, there's blood on the ground. However, right before he dies, the blood disappears. #When Lumpy dies, there's a brain stuck to the amplifier that is not only much larger than Lumpy's brain is usually shown to be but also should be too big to even fit inside his head. Trivia *The title of this episode means to get yourself in a difficult situation. *This episode was released on TV along with I've Got You Under My Skin and Junk in the Trunk. When the conglomeration of these three episodes was aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was "Twelfth Night". Lumpy appears in all three and dies twice. *'Character revelation': Handy is revealed to be epileptic, as he suffers a seizure due to the flashing lights. **On the other hand, Cuddles has no reaction to the flashing lights, even though he is later shown to have epilepsy in Seize the Day. It is possible Cuddles did not suffer a seizure in this episode because he was missing one of his eyes, as obstructing one eye can reduce the risk of suffering an epileptic seizure, or perhaps he was occupied in changing the controls and not paying any attention to the flashing lights. *Parts of the song the band is playing are similar to "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet. *When Russell dies, his scream is the same as the one he makes when falling out of the burning building in the flash game Fire Escape. *This is one of very few instances in the series where a character (Russell) dies in a cartoonish, rather than gruesome, fashion. *Handy dies because he has no hands for Sniffles to grab onto. Sniffles then gives Handy's trademark scowl. This is one of the five instances where Handy's scowl is done by another character. The others are Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Get Whale Soon and Snow Place to Go, Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Petunia in I Nub You. This is also the only instance where Handy's lack of hands causes someone else to do the scowl. *This is Cuddles' only starring role in the TV series (Autopsy Turvy was not a real episode). *This episode may suggest that Cuddles has trypanophobia (the fear of needles), as he panics before The Mole collects his blood. **However, this might be just fear of pain. *Sniffles' death is similar to Giggles' death from Double Whammy Part I. **Sniffles also suffered the same death in Tongue in Cheek, but in this episode, his eyes came out with the rest of his organs. *There are no female characters in this episode. *Lumpy seems to be the only band member not to know how to play his instrument. Also, he is the only one to have any merchandise (not counting group merchandise). *In the beginning of the episode, when the camera scrolls through Cuddles' merchandise, there is a picture of Lumpy with his signature on it, which serves as evidence that Cuddles must have been a fan for quite some time. *When Cro-Marmot plays the guitar, Lumpy makes "puppy eyes". Other instances of characters doing this are Lumpy in Class Act, Get Whale Soon, Stealing the Spotlight, Letter Late than Never, All In Vein and in Aw, Shucks!; Toothy in Better Off Bread; Nutty in Icy You; Petunia and Giggles in Stealing the Spotlight; Russell in Get Whale Soon; Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh; Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow; Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!; and Sniffles in Wrath of Con. *The YouTube thumbnails spoil the following: **Part 1 spoils Cuddles' eye injury. **Part 2 spoils Lumpy's arm injury. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Females Category:Regular Episodes Category:Twelfth Night Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:2006 Episodes